Trading Spaces The Way It Never EVER Should Be
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: A round-robin with Stanton. The Gundam pilots have somehow managed to take over Trading Spaces! All hell breaks loose when they set out to fix up our spaces. (we own NOTHING!)


**Switching Places Where You Live And Keep All Your Stuff While Other People Mess With Your Room!**

****

**Tori: **This is insanity at work, people.

**Stanton: **After being subjected to non-stop marathon of "Trading Spaces" and the BBC version of the same show called "Ground Wars", we have decided to collaborate yet again…

**Tori: **Hopefully, this will be a bit more successful…

**Stanton: ***You Just Snapped My Spandex Deathglare* 

**Tori: **Eh-heh…

~*~*~*~

            Standing in the middle of the Kyoto University campus were two confused-looking college students and a couple of high school seniors. The short-haired girl standing in the middle smiled winningly and said, "Welcome to another episode of _Switching Places Where You Live And Keep All Your Stuff While Other People Mess With Your Room_! My name's Hilde and I'm your host! Today we have two college students who are ready for some changes!" Here, she stopped and looked eagerly between the two KU students. 

            Tori and Stanton exchanged looks and forced matching 'I just ate a bowl of macaroni and cheese' grins.  "Hi," they choked in unison and offered meek waves.

            "Okay! You know the drill! Two days! One thousand dollar budget! You'll be staying in each other's rooms for the night! Good luck!" Hilde hands Tori Stanton's card key and vice-versa. The two teams run off.

~*~*~*~

            Tori's group of herself, Duet, Relena, Noin, Sally, and Dorothy found Stanton's fraternity without any trouble and piled into the elevator. When they reached Stanton's floor, the door to his room swung open without the key, but stopped abruptly as it collided with a hastily assembled but nonetheless aged-to-perfection pile of dirty clothes. 

            "Hey! Chics!" one of Stanton's roomies yelled.

            "Uh-oh…"

~*~*~*~

            Stanton's team, consisting of himself, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Wu Fei, hurried towards Tori's dorm but invariably got lost since they were all too stubborn to ask for directions (with the exception of Quatre, who was simply not allowed to by the other boys). They somehow wound up in Tokyo, where they were promptly mugged and beaten for being so stupid, and wandered into Tori's dorm room at 2 in the morning with some guy named Ryouga Hibiki trailing them like a lost puppy, er , pig. Tired beyond all reason, they flopped onto the floor and dozed off.

~*~8 hours later~*~

            Stanton's team trudged back to the middle of the campus, heads hung low while screams of terror ripped through the air around them. Zashi and Hikaru were conducting something of an impromptu air strike, winging at them anything within their grasp that wasn't nailed down from their apartment window.

            Tori's team was shooting a collective deathglare in the boys' direction while Duet and Noin covered their backs against any approaching frat boys. 

            Hilde was, of course, standing in the middle, weighed down severely by her massively huge sweatdrop. "Er, alright. That didn't turn out too well, so-" She walked to the edge of the screen and pulled, taking the background with it, and it was replaced by the drop of a tiny two-lane street edged by leafy trees. "-it looks like were going to have to go with their US residences!" Hilde handed them two new sets of keys and the teams ran off. 

~*~*~*~

            Stanton's flat, as it turned out, was a rather cozy little apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, two baths, and a smattering of other little nooks which were invariably filled with all manner of anime paraphernalia.

            Tori's team hurried into his bedroom and met up with Lady Une, who was taking measurements on the dresser and bed. She turned and smiled at them.

            "So, guys. What do you have in mind for this room?" she asked, scanning the orange-ish walls, yellow curtains and white carpet critically.

            "Green. Stanton likes the color green. Maybe a forest theme?" Tori suggested, but the Colonel shook her head.

            "Black. Lots and lots of black. And then that-" Duet pointed to the dresser. "-we paint black."

            "Pink!" Relena grinned, rubbing her hands together. She was ready to exact some revenge on Stanton for a certain remark he had made a few days ago.

            "No… I'm seeing more of a red. Deep crimson maybe… So, let's get to work! First we've got to get this stuff out of here!" Une clapped her hands together and the girls began dragging, pushing, and basically removing everything from the author's room.

~*~*~*~

**Tori: **And here it's going to switch on over to Stanton for the next chapter! He'll be writing the renovations on my room! (be sure to include my boss getting pissed off at you and forgetting who you are and what you're doing in our house every five minutes!)

**Kegawa: **Hey, Tori! I'm off to clone myself, so…BYE!

**Tori: **Uh-huh… Have fun… Anyway, his pen name is Stanton Nightshade, and if you can't find him in a search, he's under my Favorite Authors! This is something of a round-robin, so when he's done, I'll have the next section and so on and so forth! Enjoy!

And Stanton? You better not mess up my room too bad, or I'll let Relena have her way…


End file.
